My Twilight Prince
by Meadow Wood
Summary: One sleepless night and one sappy romance novel - and one dance to remember. Pokeshipping.


Twilight Prince

* * *

Meadow Wood

* * *

**ONE SHOT**

* * *

**A**sh clenched his eyes tighter, squirming around in his sleeping bag and groaning silently. _C'mon...fall asleep already... _

He had already tried counting sheep, imagining the fluffy white creatures flying over a fence. It hadn't worked.

It was a hot, sticky night with the faint hooting of Noctowl in the air - and no matter how much Ash attempted to get some sleep, his brain just didn't seem to want to relax. His eyes felt heavy and he knew he needed to wake up early tomorrow to continue on his journey, but he just _couldn't _get to sleep. It was like someone in the world was cursing him against getting some precious shut eye.

And it was getting very, very frustrating.

"Ugh." Ash rolled over, pressing his face against the sleeping bag and moaning to himself. He was hot, uncomfortable and _tired_. He opened one eye miserably and watched enviously as Brock snored across from him and Pikachu breathed rythmetically. They both were sleeping ever so peacefully.

His eyes travelled to Misty, his other companion, who seemed to be asleep as well. She was rolled over on her side, so he couldn't see her face. Still, she probably was asleep anyways.

_Lucky people. _

Giving up, Ash scrambled into a sitting position. He yawned - god he was exhausted. He wondered why sleep was resisting him so much even though he felt like he hadn't slept in days. Ash blinked.

There was a sudden giggle.

Whipping his head around, Ash looked at Misty's figure, and even in the dark, he could see her hunched shoulders moving slightly and the shuffling of paper. "Misty?" Ash had meant to ask loudly, but his voice came out quiet.

She didn't hear him. He crept closer, going on his knees and crawling towards her in slow motion. _Imma ninga, _he thought to himself, smirking. So Misty was awake, as far as he could tell. Unless she giggled in her sleep, but Ash had known her long enough that she didn't even move or snore when she slept. She was actually the complete opposite; like a statue.

With a shiver of delight running through him for the fact that he wasn't the only one ceasing to sleep, Ash gently lifted his arm and touched her shoulder. He felt her tense. "Misty?" he asked.

Misty whirled around, holding her hand to her mouth. "Omigod. You idiot. I thought you were some stranger trying to kidnap me. You _idiot._"

Ash tipped his head to the side. "Sorry?" he offered. "I was just wondering why're awake."

Misty glared at him, her heart still pounding from the earlier incident. "I swear, I am going to kill you. You don't just come up to someone in the middle of the night and touch their shoulder all creepily."

"I wasn't being creepy." Ash whined in protest.

"Yes you were." Misty snapped back, folding her arms across her chest. She shifted position as if she were trying to hide something.

Ash narrowed his eyes. "What were you doing awake anyways? I heard you...uh...giggling."

"You heard that?" Misty said, her face tinting pink.

"Uh, yeah. It was kind of scary, actually." Ash admitted, then paused. "...so, why _were _you awake and _why _were you giggling?"

Misty's eyes flew to the ground, avoiding his gaze. "Uhm..." she jerked her head up defiantly. "Why were _you _awake?"

Ash said, "I couldn't get any sleep."

"Well, uh...I couldn't either!"

"Then what about the giggling at 2:00 at night? Huh?" Ash challenged, folding his arms. "I know for a fact that you don't make noises in your sleep, so...explain _that._"

Misty grumbled, "Fine, fine. Just quiet yourself before you wake up Togepi."

"So _why_?"

Misty sighed. "I couldn't get any sleep either so I was reading my book...and well, there was a funny part in it and I couldn't resist laughing."

"A book?"

"Uh, yeah. It's my favourite book. I've read it like twenty times and I always carry it around with me." Misty explained.

"Oh." Ash said. Silence hung in the air. "I...used to read books." he finally offerred.

"You did?" Misty seemed geniunly surprised.

Ash nodded. "I used to be obsessed with my _How-To-Be-A-Pokemon-Trainer _and _A Guide to Pokemon _books."

Misty smiled. "Of course, you would only read books on Pokemon."

"I found any other books boring." Ash stuck out his tongue. He stopped for a moment, something clicking in his brain. "Hey, you said it was your favourite book. Uh, what book?"

Misty felt her cheeks grow warm. "None of your business."

"Aw, c'mon Misty." Ash's eyes lit up mischeviously. "You can tell me. I'm your best friend, aren't I?"

"Too bad, _best friend_." Misty said uncomfortably. "Now...how 'bout you just go to sleep, okay?"

Ash frowned. He was too curious now to just go back to sleep, especially because Misty seemed to be determined to hide what book she was reading. "C'mon Mist, it doesn't matter. It's just a book."

"I said no!"

Ash bit his lip. "Fine, I'll just go back to sleep then -" Misty breathed a sigh of relief. "-right after I grab the book!"

Misty's eyes flew open and she prepared to react but Ash had already crawled around and pulled out the book she had so skillfully hidden with her body. Anger welled up inside of her for him not respecting her privacy, but her main emotions were fear and embarrassment. "Give it back..." she demanded in an unsure tone.

Ash hugged the book to his chest. "Never!"

"Ash..." Misty warned him.

"Hmmm...lets see why you're hiding this book anyways." Ash flipped it over to read the cover.

Misty braced herself.

"The...Twilight Prince?" Ash raised an eyebrow, taking in the girly pink cover and strawberry roses plastered over the front. He chuckled. "Omigod Misty, don't tell me...you read..." he stifled another laugh.

Misty snapped. "I read romance, okay? Got a problem with that? I read _sappy, girly, cliche _romance."

"But..." Ash laughed louder. "That's so...ew. I can't believe my best friend reads romance novels. And you of all people Misty! You're like, a tomboy."

"Well, I'm also a hopeless romantic." she said back, her cheeks turning a fierce shade of red. "Now, if you will kindly give me the book back..."

"No..no...wait." Ash put his hand up. "I've got to read a bit of this."

Misty's mouth dropped open. "No. Ash...I'm begging you..."

Ash smirked, throwing the book open to a random page. He cleared his throat. "The music around us faded into the background as I laid in your arms. Our feet seemed to be moving by themselves, and all I could feel was the beating of my heart against yours. It was beautiful, dancing in the midst of twilight with you, my twilight princ-"

"Hey!" Ash complained as Misty snatched the book away from him.

"Stop reading." she demanded, hiding the book behind her back. She tried not to cry. "I know you boys don't understand and when you read you just think it's cheesy and lame-"

"Which it totally is."

Misty ignored him. "-but to us, it's like every girl's dream to have a man that will treat them like this. They're always dreaming about finding their right one, even the most tomboyish people like me."

Ash cocked his head.

"-and...and, since it's almost impossible to have guys like this in reality, we're forced to enjoy ourselves in romance novels."

"Oh, well..." Ash shrugged. "It's still weird."

Misty made an effort to glare at him but noticed he wasn't looking at her anymore. He was staring at the sky, seemingly in another world. His brown eyes, ever so inviting and warm, glistened against the moonlight. _He's staring at the sky...obviously, he loves space. He told me when he was a kid he used to wanna be a astranaut...before he decided a Pokemon Master was his real dream..._

"Hey Mist..." Ash said softly, ripping his eyes from the beautiful night sky and facing his best friend. "You know in the book, where the two characters were..." he cringed. "...slow dancing?"

"Yes." Misty murmured, tracing circles on the grass with her finger.

Ash swallowed. "Is that something you've wanted before? Do slow dance with a boy like that, in the night...?"

Misty was silent. A bird chirped in the distance. "Y-yeah, sometimes. It was always my favourite part of the book. I could just imagine myself, swaying against the night wind...-" she sighed. "-but I'd need to meet my destined _one _first."

Ash took a deep breath. "Not exactly."

Misty looked up at him. "What..what do you mean? Of course! I'm not just going to do that with any random boy! It has to be special."

"Well, I'm not saying..." Ash avoided her eyes. "...not _any _random boy, but how...how...about your best friend?"

"My best friend?" Misty questioned, before it struck her what he was trying to say. She tried not to sound bewildered but didn't hide it well. "_You _want to slow dance with _me_?"

"No, no no." Ash held up his hands, trying to protest. "I don't _want _to, but..."

"But?"

Ash struggled for the right words. "...but you said you've always wanted to do something romantic like that...and, well, you've done so much for me as a best friend...always keeping me out of trouble...that maybe I can pay it back to you with a dance?"

Misty didn't answer.

"...if you wanted?"

. . .

. . .

"...I'd like that." Misty finally replied, chewing on her bottom lip. "I mean, it wouldn't change anything, right? We'd still be best friends...?"

"Yeah, yeah...of course!" Ash nodded intensly, feeling his face heat up. He almost wished he hadn't brought this up. When was the last time he'd slow danced with a girl? Oh, yeah. That's right. _Never. _

"Okay. It's the perfect time, anyways." Misty checked her watch. "Twilight - just like in the book."

Ash shyly stood up. "Um, I mean...I don't really know how to slow dance...so..."

Misty stood up quickly as well. "It's okay. I'm no expert either." she said.

Hesitantly, and slowly, they took a step towards each other. And another. And another, until they were almost touching. "Okay..." Misty said, her voice mingled with excitement and fear. "Just...do what comes naturally." She gently put her arms around his neck and shoulders - almost hovering, because she was a little scared to touch him. Self-consciously, she tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear. Ash gulped. He adjusted his arms around her waist, fumbling slightly in the dark, before shuddering to himself. He'd never felt so scared to do something before, and fully regretted the suggestion. What made him think he could dance with a girl? "Um, Misty. How're we gunna do this?" he asked, his voice a little shaky. "There's no music."

"Remember the book." Misty closed her eyes and whispered. "_The music around us faded into the background as I laid in your arms_...just pretend the music is silent in the background. We don't need music to dance."

"O-okay."

Carefully, Misty guided him as she shifted very slowly. Ash tried to follow her. He stepped on her foot.

"Ow." Misty groaned in frustration. "Can't you do anything right?"

"Sorry." Ash grumbled, mentally smacking himself. He clutched her tighter and attempted again to do it properly. This time, despite a little bit of fumbling, he managed to sway in sync with her. "That's better." Misty mumbled, resting her head against his shoulder. Her eyes drooped and her legs felt numb as they took tiny little steps from side to side. They were barely moving as they danced, but to Misty, it felt perfect.

She held him tighter and felt him do the same back. The air blew against her face and stars winked from above her, and she wondered again if _The One _had always been right in front of her. "I like this." she said, burying her face deeper in his neck. His face coloured and he felt a stupid grin form on his face. _Thank god it is dark..._

She heard Ash mumble something, repeating the passage from the book."_The music around us faded into the background as I laid in your arms. Our feet seemed to be moving by themselves, and all I could feel was the beating of my heart against yours. It was beautiful, dancing in the midst of twilight with you, my _-"

Misty cut him off, her voice echoeing in the silent night. "...with you, my twilight prince."

* * *

**Hehehehehe! I haven't updated in FOREVER it seems, so I felt like I had to do a one-shot to assure you guys I'm still in tact with writing Pokeshipping stories. The reason for not updating for a long time is because my cousin came over for ten days and I was SUPER busy 'cause we went everywhere. Plus, the school year is closing in and teachers have been cramming, although it's winding down now. ALSO, once my cousin did leave and things cooled down, I couldn't seem to get my writing muse back going. I kept writing half one-shots and deleting them. But finally, this one came to me and I LOVED writing it! :P **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own pokemon.

**HAPPY WRITING! **


End file.
